


Cambio en la Rutina

by fgalaxy_0418, nightwalker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Slice of Life, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción.- Esta es la rutina de la mañana de Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio en la Rutina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).
  * A translation of [Change in Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773368) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



Esta es la rutina de la mañana de Harry Hart.

Él se levanta puntualmente a las seis y media. Su alarma está puesta para las siete, pero él nunca la necesita, ni siquiera en sus días libres. Él no suele quedarse en la cama, pero en su lugar se levanta rápidamente y apaga la alarma. Realiza sus abluciones matutinas y luego, vestido en sus ropas de dormir y sus pantuflas y envuelto en su bata de seda, se aventura bajando las escaleras para hacer té.

Deja el agua a hervir mientras prepara el desayuno. Harina de avena y fruta o una tortilla. Las noticias están en el televisor pero el mantiene el sonido en silencio y los subtítulos puestos. Una vez que el agua hierbe pone las hierbas a remojar (Desayuno inglés, por supuesto) mientras pone su lugar en la mesa. Ahí está su plato, al lado un plato con una sola pieza de fruta (la que sea dependiendo de la estación y que haya atrapado su ojo la última vez que fue al supermercado), una sola pieza simple de pan tostado, y un vaso con agua. Él ve las noticias mientras come, luego apaga el televisor, carga el lavavajillas y va a escaleras arriba para una ducha y vestirse.

La mayoría de los días no suele hablar, o incluso escuchar otra voz humana, hasta que llega a Kingsman.

* * *

 

Y luego con Eggsy.

* * *

 

Esta es la rutina de la mañana de Harry Hart.

Él se levanta puntualmente a las seis y media.  Suele quedarse tendido por unos momentos, su cabeza presionada contra su almohada y el tibio cuerpo de Eggsy debajo de las sábanas a su lado. Si se mueve, Eggsy suelta un bajo gemido desde su garganta y se retorcerá más cerca hasta que pueda envolver su brazo en la cintura de Harry y presione su cara contra la garganta de Harry. Ellos van a estar ahí acostados juntos hasta que la alarma los despierte a las siete.

Algunas mañanas Eggsy competirá por el baño, pero usualmente solo murmura sombríamente bajo su aliento y pone una almohada sobre su cabeza, esperando hasta que Harry termine. Algunas veces, si él está actuando especialmente dramático, Harry subirá nuevamente a la cama y presiona el cuerpo de Eggsy entre las sabanas contra el suyo, intercambiando largos, besos perezosos mientras discuten sobre que habrá para el desayuno.

Él todavía lleva su ropa de dormir, al menos que Eggsy lograra despojarlo de ella la noche anterior, y se envuelve a sí mismo con cualquier bata que pueda encontrar, su favorita de seda roja ha sido apropiada poco después que Eggsy se mudó. JB estará dormido sobre sus pantuflas, asumiendo que el sinvergüenza no se ha fugado con uno o ambos durante la noche, que en el caso de Harry los encontrará tres días después entre los arbustos en el patio trasero.

Él suele dejar el agua a hervir mientras deja salir a JB atrás y enciende el televisor. La mayoría de las mañanas todavía están las noticias, el volumen está bastante alto  para que Eggsy pueda oírlas mientras se arrastra fuera de la cama. Harry hace el desayuno mientras Eggsy trae el periódico de la mañana y llama a JB volver a entrar. A Eggsy le gusta la carne en el desayuno por lo que el tocino va con sus omelets, o una salchicha con huevo sobre un pan tostado. Aún hay fruta fresca pero Eggsy prefiere las moras azules y cítricos, así que Harry se asegura que tener un montón alrededor de esos días.

Eggsy entra, con el cabello todavía enmarañado por el sueño, la bata de baño de seda roja colgando abierta. Duerme en calzoncillos y un poco más – a veces ni siquiera con eso  – y Harry está convencido que un día sus vecinos van a presentar una queja formal (eso o empezar a tomar fotos). Tomará asiento en la mesa mientras Harry prepara el té – hoy té verde con miel porque está empezando  a ser la temporada de frío  – y bebe su jugo de naranja directamente de la jarra mientras Harry discute en voz alta los méritos de verter el resto de la jarra directamente sobre su cabeza.

Se sientan en la esquina opuesta uno del otro en la mesa, el volumen de la tele esta baja mientras comparan notas para el día. Y Eggsy roba el tocino y las moras azules de Harry y presiona su pierna contra la de Harry debajo de la mesa. Harry terminará los últimos sorbos del té de Eggsy mientras su compañero no está mirando, y robará las últimas mordidas de tostada para deslizárselos a JB mientras Eggsy rueda los ojos y los declara a ambos que son imposibles.

Ellos raramente se molestan por el lavavajillas – Eggsy lavará y Harry secará. Algunas veces Eggsy tratará de asustarlo en dejar caer un plano y Harry terminará con una expresión de gran sufrimiento y una huella de mano jabonosa en la parte posterior.

Después irán escaleras arriba a tomar una ducha y vestirse, y algunas veces Eggsy pondrá sus manos en la cintura de Harry y se inclinara para besarlo prolongadamente mientras Harry se desabotona la blusa. Algunas veces Harry estará detrás de Eggsy en el lavamanos y envolverá sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eggsy, encontrando sus ojos en el espejo mientras Eggsy peina su cabello. Algunas veces Eggsy escogerá la corbata de Harry por él y lo dejará caer cuidadosamente alrededor del cuello de Harry, atando una perfecta Windsor hábilmente con sus dedos por la práctica. Algunas veces le da sus lentes a Harry y presiona un beso en la sien izquierda donde una gruesa, tosca cicatriz se está tornando lentamente blanca.

Algunas veces Harry empuja a Eggsy a la ducha con él y ellos por poco llegan tarde al trabajo.

* * *

 

Es domingo por la mañana,  y Harry Hart no tiene una rutina.

Él se levanta después de las siete y media y Eggy le está sonriendo. Las manos tibias de Eggsy están sobre la piel desnuda de Harry y se toman su tiempo, lenta y perezosamente, intercambiando besos húmedos y suaves embestidas, el único sonido entre ellos es la manera quieta Eggsy jadea su nombre.

Ellos dormitan hasta casi las nueve y solo por el sonido de Daisy persiguiendo a JB abajo les impide hacerlo nuevamente.

Harry se baña primero mientras Eggsy se cepilla los dientes y le grita a su hermana que pare de hacer tanto ruido. Cambian lugares y Harry se pone un par de pantalones y un suéter caliente antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto. Daisy está vistiendo su favorito camisón amarillo y sus trenzas están comenzando a deshacerse. JB está sentado a un lado de ella, una pantufla de Harry entre sus dientes.

“Sinvergüenza.” Harry dice con cariño  y Daisy se ríe de él.

Deja salir a JB y le hacer a ella ponerse sus zapatos antes de mandarla a fuera para que pueda  perseguirlo por todo el jardín trasero. Él prepara tortillas con miel y mermelada, gruesas rebanada de pan con mantequilla, tocino ahumado.

Eggsy logra vestirse antes de salir distraídamente para recuperar a los revoltosos. La virtud de Eggsy está a salvo de los vecinos para otro día.

Daisy ayuda a su hermano a poner la mesa y Harry le deja llevar el plato de rodajas de naranja mientras él pone el resto de la comida. Para Eggsy hay té con azúcar, para Harry un chapoteo de nata, para Daisy hay cocoa con crema batida.

Daisy le desliza a JB una rodaja de naranja cuando cree que no la están viendo. Eggsy alimenta a Harry con un pedazo de tostada y Harry lame la mantequilla de los dedos de su amante.

Hay dibujos animados que se están reproduciendo a todo volumen y un perro hiperactivo correteando alrededor de la casa y Eggsy sabe a jugo de naranja y tocino cada vez que Harry le roba un beso.

Nunca supo lo solo que había estado hasta que supo que él nunca volvería a estarlo otra vez.


End file.
